


At Minas Tirith's Gymnasium

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aragorn Romance Fanfic, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn heaved a great sigh. How was he to convince his fans that his heart belonged to Arwen? Not only that, but his arrival in the gym only causes more fangirls swooning towards him. How will survive his exercises? My spin on the Aragorn romance tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Minas Tirith's Gymnasium

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to the authors of this fanfiction story.

It was another day in Gondor. The ring was destroyed and it was a time of peace and reuniting the kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor. Yes, it was a splendid day—

“Can we get on with this? I have a busy day at the gym, and I do not want to be late,” Aragorn, the dark-haired ranger who was now the new king of Gondor, said, stretching his arms and knuckles. Yes. The White City of Minas Tirith owned a large gym with lots of machines, weights and what not. And, for some reason, when Aragorn entered the shiny gym, there were already hobbits playing a folksy music. The new king shook his head.

He stopped himself at one of the treadmills. There was Arwen, the dark-haired elvish beauty and his love. He was in reach of her when suddenly—

“Ladies, please,” Aragorn said, removing himself from the crowd and over to the big weights.

“Yes, I am aware of those fangirls,” said the dark-haired hobbit Frodo Baggins. Well, Aragorn was happy that he was safe. “They’re after you, Aragorn.”

“So I’ve heard,” he said. He turned his gaze over to the camera, “You know, Narrator. I have ears. And so you speak my name one too many times.” Because you have many names— “Narrator, I can handle this.”

The fangirls screamed, belting out phrases like, “I love you!” or “You need me, not Arwen”. Well, that was the final straw. How could Aragorn put it bluntly?

“Ladies, I already have a bride. Lady Arwen,” Aragorn said, smiling at her.

“Ohhhhh!” the fangirls said in disdain. “But you should have me. No me! I will be your queen!”

“Come on, Aragorn. Let’s go,” Arwen said.

“Yes. I’m coming,” Aragorn said, moving away from the weights. But as he approached his elvish beauty, he spun around. Was Pippin Took playing on the saxophone?

“Pippin,” Merry huffed.

“Ohhh, come on. Aragorn needs the romance,” Pippin said, as Frodo chuckled merrily.

“Come on, Arwen,” Aragorn said, leading his elvish beauty outside. It was a clear evening, but nothing made things more beautiful than his own bride to be. “How are you this evening, my lady?”

“Well,” she giggled. “You are in my heart. As I am with you.”

“As we are together, so we shall be?” He said.

And with a full moonlight, and the saxophone playing on and on, Aragorn and Arwen leaned in, embracing with a kiss of affection and tender love. And already, the new king of Gondor felt like he and Arwen would be together.

“Pippin, the sax is too loud!” Frodo chided.

“Whoops,” Pippin said.

Aragorn and Arwen laughed merrily. And as they re-entered the gym, it was clear they couldn’t keep away from the fangirls and the hobbits. But then, that was how things would be.

The End.

_Moments Later…_

“I counted seventeen steps today,” Gimli said.

“I counted forty-three,” Legolas said a few moments later.

“I can top that,” Gimli said, running faster on the treadmill.

“I’m sure you could, my friends,” Aragorn said, with a smile. “I have no doubt.”

“Hm,” Gimli said, pleased. “Shall we go again? Best two out of three?”

“Deal,” Legolas said, moving the speed up.

Aragorn laughed merrily. He was so glad to have friends like them, and the hobbits, and Gandalf. Just another glorious day in the gym.


End file.
